jediclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Coren Ran
Over the course of his training, Coren has shown a naturally developed ability in the healing arts, and will continue to develop it it, to further serve the Jedi Order as a Jedi Healer. Biography: On 223.03, in one of the various medical facilities in Galactic City, Coren Ran was born. Shortly after his birth, his parents (later to be identified by Coren as Khall and Saphii Ran) left the planet and were reported missing. Coren was then to be left in the care of one close personel friend to the Rans, Aedo Tavia. They entrusted Aedo, to have Coren keep his name, and never inquire to the disappearance of his parents when he got older. Living under this guise, Coren lived a good life with his adoptive parent Aedo, enjoying life as a toddler on Coruscant. Things were relatively peaceful, until Coren turned seven years old. A robed man knocked on the door to Aedo’s house, asking for Coren. Carefully approaching the man, he introduced himself as Ty Ran, Coren’s older brother. Neither Ty nor Coren knew they had a sibling, a fact that Ty thought was wrong for his parents to keep secret. For as long as Ty had known, his parents had disowned him, when he was sent to train at the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV, so any actions after that made Ty completely un aware of his parents giving birth to Coren severl years later. Ty, with what Jedi training he had, sensed something in Coren, something he knew all to well. With Aedos’ permission, Ty set out, and took care of Coren, like a son, taking him to where he stayed in Coruscant. He explained himself as a Jedi in training, never officially reaching Knighthood with his Order, but considered him well enough to sense Coren may be Force-sensitive as well. Ty decided to engage Coren in physical and mental training, to hopefully open his brother to the Force. He knew Coren would not be able to use any powers at such a young age, but he felt he needed to open him to it. Following two years of time with his younger brother, Ty had to travel off-world to investigate a matter personal to him, and left Coren back in the care of Aedo. When he returned several months later, Ty appeared to be suffering from a fatal disease, the likes of which the cure would not arrive soon enough. Knowing that Coren would be more then likely a good candidate for the Jedi Order, Ty sent Coren to the Academy on Yavin IV. Coren, now ten at the time at arriving at Yavin IV, recieved a package containing Ty’s first lightsaber, in the hopes that when Coren was old enough, he’d be able to use it. Coren promised upon his brother, he’d train as a Jedi, and do whatever it would take to become one. During his first few years at the temple, he made many friendships among its hopefuls, and future students. He played, and enjoyed their company for several years while under the careful watch of the Council, until when Coren turned fourteen, he decided to leave, for personal matters. He returned to the Orders whereabouts two years later, where they had moved to a complex on Bespin. It was here that two years later, at the age of eighteen was Coren initiated into the Jedi Order, after his friends Rokran, Aldia, and Arikakon Genkal. After four years of hard training, and long awaited patience, the Council saw fit to promote Coren to the rank of Padawan, shortly after Coren witnessed the initiation of Kavar Starkiller, another future friend to Coren. Within a day of this promotion, Coren returned to Coruscant to investigate the death of this brother, where he found some startling things. Unable to investigate further, he decided to put the matter behind him, and continue his training. Continuing to develop in his training, Coren caught the eye of Knight Xa’o Zalei, who was in a search for a padawan. He came across Coren, and after what Coren imagined as an interesting process on whether or not the Council would grant Knight Zalei’s request, because of Xa’os other commitments to overseeing construction of the Mon Calamari temple complex, the results came back positive, and Coren became the Xa’os newest student. During the two-cycle period before the Order made the transition to Dac, Coren signed on as a starfighter pilot with the GA Navy. It was a chance to see the galaxy, even with the duties he was given. The vessel he served upon, was usually called to the Outer Rim, in hopes to seize illegal goods in the pirate’s cargo, and detain their crew if necessary. Such an event occurred, and Coren’s fighter squadron was sent in to disable the vessel’s engines. The run was ultimately a success, but the squadron had several losses, causing Coren to return back to the Jedi, to continue his training. Because of having to travel back and forth between Mon Calamari and Yavin IV, training between Xa’o and Coren was strained. Coren continued to train at a decent capacity during Xa’os absenses, yet they always seems to make time. Nine long years later, his training complete under Master Zalei, Coren was welcomed into the order as a fully fledged Jedi Knight, still undergoing the trials of what it means to be a Jedi. On 282.20 Coren decided a Leave of Absence was necessary, to aid the Coalition, not in serving as a combatant, but as a member of the MediCorps. For four long years, Coren served at various field hospitals around the Galaxy, assisting Coalition medical staff in healing the wounded survivors. While his talents have served him well, he encountered many soldiers who were too badly wounded to be saved, and such could only offer to give the dying rites of the troopers. For Coren, seeing the wounded was not new to him, but after serving among the Coalitions finest medical staff, the death’s of soldiers who he was treating started to take a toll. Upon returning to Alzoc III, Coren received the news of the attack on Dac. He now fears for the life of his close friend Arikakon, as he strives to return to a normal routine as an active Knight.